


Короткая передышка

by Fox_Thom



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того как компания спускается с Каррока, Бильбо помогает Торину раздеться и искупаться в реке Андуин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Короткая передышка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brief Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705297) by [Nilladriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilladriel/pseuds/Nilladriel). 



> Альтернативная выкладка на фикбуке переводчиком Small_Sun: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2677890 ставьте пальцы вверх

Спуск с огромной, гигантской каменной громадины, на которую их принесли Орлы, показался Бильбо еще более выматывающим, чем события прошедшего дня. Сперва ему захотелось узнать, почему их не доставили ближе к Одинокой Горе. А после, почему их не оставили у подножия скалы. 

Но затем внезапно ноги хоббита опустились на землю, а не на камень. Он услышал реку, протекавшую, наверное, всего лишь в пятидесяти шагах. Бильбо повернулся к ней. " _Определенно, настало время для купания!_ " — подумал он. Но каким-то образом сделав несколько шагов, он уже сидел на земле, и глаза его закрывались.

Всё его тело болело. Казалось, что даже сердце болит, как и голова. Бильбо обнаружил, что свернулся калачиком.  
" _Торин_ , — подумал он внезапно, —  _Если я настолько устал, тогда, конечно, Торин..._ "  
Но он даже не успел закончить мысль, прежде чем сон взял над ним верх.

_________________________

  
Когда Бильбо открыл глаза, обнаружил, что над ним нависает каменный потолок. Пещера. Пещера? Почему он внезапно оказался в пещере?

Под его головой была подушка. Бильбо протянул руку, зарываясь пальцами в мех. Это точно была не подушка. Это был — это был плащ. Он сел. Это был не просто плащ. Это был плащ Торина. Бильбо неверяще посмотрел на "подушку", а затем почувствовал необычное тепло, осевшее в его животе, как особенно хороший кекс. 

На воротнике и плечах плащ был разодран.

Бильбо с отвратительной, выворачивающей наизнанку четкостью вспомнил, как булава Бледного орка обрушилась на Торина. Тепло испарилось, сменилось страхом. И только тогда до Бильбо донесся самый абсурдный звук:

Смех.

Фили и Кили, хохочущих на пару. Глубокое басовое гудение Двалина. Бофура, хихикающего над шуткой, и Ори, отвечающего немного нервным смехом. 

Билбо подполз ко входу в пещеру и осторожно выглянул из нее, будто тролли ожидали его, затаившись снаружи. Он осмотрелся, сжимая меховой плащ Торина. Хоббит не слышал такого смеха с той ночи в Бэг Энде.

Как раньше, одного из тринадцати голосов слышно не было. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал Гэндальф, и Бильбо подскочил, почти ударившись головой о камень.   
— Гэндальф! — воскликнул он.

Гэндальф поднял кустистую бровь, как бы спрашивая, почему ему напомнили, как его зовут:  
— Ты выглядишь хорошо, Бильбо Бэггинс, — сказал маг.  
— Чувствую себя немного лучше, — ответил Бильбо и удивился тому, что действительно имел это в виду. Спина все еще болела, напоминая о том, что его бросили на землю. И все его тело болело в пятидесяти местах из-за его схватки с варгами и орками и от падения в пещере Голума. Но ранения были напоминанием о том, что он все еще жив. Каждая пульсация совпадала с биением его сердца. С опозданием он добавил:  
— Вам тоже доброго утра. 

Конечно, утро уже давно прошло. Был летний день, привычно начало припекать. Бильбо посмотрел на гномов, веселящихся в реке. Сидящий рядом с ним Гэндальф начал объяснять:  
— Это — Река Андуин, берущая начало... — а затем оборвал себя, наблюдая за тем, как взгляд Бильбо метался от гнома к гному.

Маг улыбнулся.  
— Торин, — сказал он, — немного ниже по течению.  
А затем, когда Бильбо вскочил на ноги, добавил:  
— Будь осторожен! Вода там не такая спокойная!

Торин был намного дальше, чем просто  _немного дальше по течению_. Он был за поворотом, и Бильбо остановился, увидев его. Другие гномы давно закончили отмываться и просто беззастенчиво играли. Торин снял только верхнюю одежду: у реки лежал только его пояс и сюрко.* Не трудно было понять, почему. Гном двигался сковано, а его левая рука свисала плетью.

Бильбо снял свой плащ, а затем жилет — угнетающе легко, учитывая отсутствие пуговиц, — и без раздумий снял еще и рубашку со штанами. После чего хоббит приблизился к кромке воды. Он купался в реках и раньше. Ну. Он купался в ручьях. Но эта выглядела спокойной, вода была чистой, и Бильбо почувствовал, что страх утонуть не смог бы пересилить отчаянное желание стать  _чистым_.

Хоббиты передвигаются бесшумно, но тяжело скрыть звуки брызг, и Торин поднял взгляд на приближавшегося к нему Бильбо. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. Бильбо подумал о том, что Торин выглядел немного потрясенным. Или немного расширенные глаза означали гнев? " _Что ж, одно объятье не отменяет недель вражды_ ", подумал Бильбо, когда Торин склонил на бок голову и спросил:  
— И зачем вы здесь, мастер Бэггинс?

— Для купания! — сказал Бильбо немного возмущенно, — Как вы могли бы заметить!

Взгляд Торина немного опустился, а затем резко взметнулся к лицу Бильбо. Он не ответил. Бильбо шагнул ближе. Торин сместился, будто бы собираясь отстраниться, а затем нахмурился, когда Бильбо немного качнулся в потоке. Вода доходила хоббиту до плеч.

— Может быть, нам стоит подойти ближе к берегу.  
— Нам? — эхом повторил Торин, Бильбо взял его за не пострадавшую руку. Только после того, как хоббит несколько раз настойчиво, а после почти грубо, потянул гнома к берегу, Торин последовал за ним. " _Я словно пытаюсь заставить идти упрямого осла!_ " — думал он. 

Бильбо почувствовал себя намного более комфортно и уверенно, когда они оказались ближе к берегу. Когда он потянулся, чтобы снять с Торина кольчугу, Торин сжал его запястья и сказал:  
— Тебе следует присоединиться к остальным.

Его хватка была крепкой. Мысли Бильбо разбегались, и ему потребовалось слишком долгое мгновение, чтобы собрать их.   
— Конечно, нет! Фили и Кили в слишком хорошем настроении.

— Именно поэтому тебе следует присоединиться к ним.

Бильбо выпрямился во весь рост. Торина это не впечатлило.

— Я не хочу к ним присоединяться. Я хочу... —  _помочь тебе_ , почти сказал он, но прикусил язык в растерянности. Взгляды Бильбо были так же неэффективны, как и у Ори, но, тем не менее, что-то в лице Торина изменилось. Смягчилось.

Пальцы Торина согнулись, ослабили хватку. Он сказал:  
— Сначала эти, — и повернул руку, чтобы показать пряжки на наручах. Его взгляд обжег шею Бильбо, когда хоббит склонился над ними. Перчатки под наручами были кожаные, и когда Бильбо их снял, то обнаружил, что кожа на ладонях огрубела от долгих лет тяжелого труда. Предплечья Торина были необычно бледные. Бильбо дотронулся до внутренней части запястья — сообразил, что делает -

— Ботинки следующие, я думаю!— предложил он, немного слишком поспешно и высоко. 

Он ожидал сопротивления, но Торин, спустя несколько ударов сердца, отступил на несколько шагов, пока не наткнулся на плоский, гладкий камень, подходивший для того, чтобы на него сесть. 

Бильбо все еще мог слышать остальную компанию. Но каким-то образом казалось, что они намного дальше, за много миль, а не за пределом видимости. Бильбо встал на колени. Вода достигла его ключиц и загривка. Он был на уровне колен Торина. Бильбо увидел, прежде чем заставил себя обратить внимание на то, на что должен был, что штаны Торина были так же изношены, как и остальная его одежда. Чтобы снять ботинки один за другим, пришлось расстегнуть ремни.

Ноги Торина были неожиданно маленькими.

Бильбо взглянул вверх, но не выше подбородка Торина. Хоббит поднялся, удерживая одну руку на бедре Торин, а другую на краю камня. Он вздрогнул немного: вода была прохладной.

Кольчугу удерживали застежки, Бильбо упорно пытался не замечать, что многие пластины были смещены или погнуты. 

И затем, наконец-то, осталась всего лишь туника. Туника и — но, конечно, Торин не хотел бы, чтобы он снял  _всё_.

Торин повернулся, и что бы он ни увидел на лице Бильбо, этого было достаточно, чтобы скривиться.   
— Тебе не нужно помогать мне — тебе  **не следует**  мне помогать. Если бы ты мог позвать моих племянников — пауза — Оина, — сказал Торин с предостережением в голосе. 

— Не говори глупостей, — сказал Бильбо, надеясь, что в голосе его прозвучит надменность, в то же время понимая, что ее не хватает. Туника Торина была зашнурована по всей длине, и вначале Бильбо неловко справлялся с завязками. Он наклонялся слишком близко? Хоббит думал о том, что может почувствовать, как дыхание Торина ерошит волосы на его макушке. Затем воспоминание о том, как он помогал младшей кузине, всплыло в его голове, и он уже снимал тунику с плеч Торина, прежде чем мог об этом подумать. Под туникой, естественно, был еще один слой, и когда Бильбо отодвинулся, он остановился, чтобы взглянуть.

Затем он пробормотал:  
— Оу.

А после:  
— Я понимаю, почему ты предложил позвать Оина.

Конечно, выглядело всё хуже, чем было на самом деле. Торин ведь спустился со скалы самостоятельно. Но Бильбо помнил плащ под его головой и погнутые пластины на кольчуге Торина.

Удар Бледного орка пришелся на левую сторону груди Торина, и она была покрыта уродливыми синяками, протянувшимися от груди к плечу. Самой пугающей была полукруглая отметина яркого фиолетово-красного цвета, где зубы варга вцепились в плоть и рвали, и тянули, и дробили.

Бильбо почувствовал тяжесть чужой ладони на плече и сухой голос, произнесший:  
— Дыши, парень. 

— Разве тебе не больно? — спросил он.

Торин ответил:  
— Заживет, — и это не было точным ответом, заметил Бильбо.

— Но тебе нужно... — мысли Бильбо запинались друг о друга. Он привык к расцарапанным коленям или ладоням в ссадинах. Однажды он справился со сломанной рукой Поппи Брэндибака без особых проблем. — Тебе нужна будет медицинская помощь, или... но большая часть наших запасов потеряна. Но я уверен, Оин сможет сделать  _что-нибудь_ -

— Определенно, — согласился Торин.

Взгляд Бильбо перескакивал с раны на рану. Хотя бы кровотечения не было, кроме ран на лице и руках, так что это количество слоев сгодилось хоть на  _что-то_. Он даже во многом избежал травм, от которых страдал Бильбо. Но это был далеко не комфорт. Бильбо взглянул на Торина. Он подумал: " _Слишком ли бледна его кожа? Слишком ли прерывист пульс?_ "   
   
Он понял, что Торин смотрел на него и что большой палец Торина успокаивающе проводил круговыми движениями по его плечу. Бильбо покраснел.  
— Давай смоем с тебя эту грязь.

— Мне едва ли нужно... — но Торин оборвал себя, нахмурившись так же внезапно, как появляется весенний шторм, — хорошо.

Он не перестал хмуриться. Не прекратились и поглаживания. Бильбо подождал мгновение, чтобы проверить, заметит ли их Торин. Когда тот не заметил, хоббит отодвинулся, чтобы рука Торина соскользнула медленно с его плеча. Слишком медленно.

У них не было мочалки или даже платка — всего лишь вода. Бильбо зачерпнул ладонями воду и позволял ей стекать по коже Торина, проводил ладонями — сначала аккуратно, а после более уверенно — смывал пот и грязь. Торин не протестовал. Казалось, даже не дышал: настолько неподвижен он был.

— Ты довольно напряжен, — сказал Бильбо, и прозвучало это напряженно. Ему ответили ворчанием.

После этого Бильбо говорил с трудом. Они вместе пережили ситуацию, в которой оба чуть не умерли. Можно ли считать это поводом для сближения? Скорее всего, нет.   
— Хм, — попытался он, — Э… — и наконец-то, — Твои волосы — они, если бы ты мог повернуться…

Так же медленно, как растет дерево, Торин оказался к нему спиной. Его волосы были очень густые и более жесткие, чем кудряшки, к которым Бильбо привык. Он пожелал, чтобы у него было мыло, и, наверное, расческа и, если на то пошло, лохань с горячей водой, в которую можно окунуться, масло для принятия ванны, стакан вина и хорошая книга. " _Но в основном расческа и мыло_ ", — подумал он, расчесывая пряди так хорошо, как мог.

Бильбо дотронулся до плеча. Торин погрузил голову под воду, и Бильбо массажировал его голову, ведомый воспоминанием о Белладонне Бэггинс.  _За ушами_ , — сказала бы она. Или,  _Не только макушку. Всю голову нужно хорошенько вымыть_.

И вот он закончил, насколько это возможно без расчески под рукой. Опустил руки и почувствовал себя потерянным. Торин стоял, чуть склонив голову, и когда движение прекратилось, он повернулся к Бильбо с вопросом в глазах. 

Или это показалось хоббиту: лицо Торина было создано для того, чтобы выражать сердитость, и любое другое выражение смотрелось чужеродно.   
— Подожди здесь,— сказал Бильбо.— Я схожу, принесу какую-нибудь мазь Оина. Если… если у него есть хоть какая-нибудь, — добавил он с сомнением и отвернулся.

Конечно, именно тогда Торин Дубощит наконец-то соизволил заговорить.

— Полурослик, — сказал он, но не его голос заставил Бильбо остановиться. Бильбо ощутил тепло на бедре: от больших пальцев, проводящих по коже. Он повернул голову, достаточно, чтобы увидеть темный, как сталь, взгляд гнома.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Торин.

Бильбо сдвинулся, чувствуя, как это движение заставило пальцы Торина пройтись по коже.   
— Что ж, у меня едва ли был выбор,— сказал он. — Никто даже и не подумал помочь.

Пауза.

— Я не разрешил им, — ответил гном. Каким-то образом эти слова оказались тяжелыми. Бильбо не был уверен, что именно они значили. Если вообще значили что-нибудь. Он облизал губы: хватка Торина усилилась, а затем тот резко отодвинулся с не читаемым выражением лица.

Бильбо выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Я просто схожу и возьму что-нибудь у Оина, хорошо? — спросил он, и Торин склонил голову, наблюдая, как хоббит уходит.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *- https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D1%FE%F0%EA%EE


End file.
